Danger
by rukkusmaker
Summary: For some reason, the chapters got all mixed up and I apologize to those reading it. This story is about Sam and Dean and their fight to help families with their problems meanwhile helping and old friend to escape Crowley. But will a lie screw everything up?
1. Chapter 1

**This story has to do with my previous story, "****_Safe_****". There is some informal language that is not appropriate for kids under 13. Completely****_ Supernatural_**** based. LJ is back as well, so I hope you enjoy that! This was written completely off the top of my head. Enjoy x)**

She had long, dark black hair. It was cut in layers, the shortest one framing her face when it's down. And the way she does her makeup in all black makes her eyes look more blue than green. She has a nice body, not too curvy but not all bones. She works at this bar in California. Her name is Blair. When they first met her, he and his brother were celebrating after a hunt. Now you have to understand when I say hunt, I mean as in ghost, demons, werewolves, witches, creatures of that nature. Well, Blair was the only bartender seeing as the night was slow. She was wiping up tables when the two guys walked in. Her smile could light up a room, in this case the room needed less light.

"Barry, your wife is going to be upset if you aren't home soon." She tapped the drunken man on the shoulder.

"Yeah yeah, anything to get rid of me." The old man grumbled as he walked out. She looked up and saw the two customers who sat at the bar. She walked over as she threw the towel on her shoulder.

"What can I get for you two?" She asked in a sultry voice.

"Couple of Jim's please" The shorter guy leans over the bar in an attempt to flirt. She holds her hand up immediately.

"You aren't drunk yet, don't start flirting." Seemingly offended the guy pulls back.

"I wasn't-"

"Trust me honey, I've been a bartender for a while now. I know when someone is going to flirt same as I know you two are-" With a look around the almost empty bar, she leans forward and lowers her voice.

"Are Hunters." They guys look at one another, the taller one lifting his eyebrow slightly.

"Are you?" He asked her. She smiled.

"On my days off." She then goes back to wiping tables.

"What d'ya think Sammy?" The shorter guy asks as he notices his friend staring after the bartender.

"Well Dean, she is pretty." He shifts uncomfortably under the eyes of Dean.

"That's my little brother, go talk to her!" He encourages. Sam downs his drink, but stays where he is.

"She doesn't want to be hit on." The bartender/Hunter walks back.

"Need a refill?" She asks, leaning on the bar. Dean chuckles and excuses himself to the restroom leaving Sammy alone with her.

"Um, yeah. Yes please." He stumbles on his words making the girl laugh as she pours him another drink.

"So, what's your name?" She asks him, slightly flirting.

"Sam. Yours?" He avoids her eyes and tries not to look at her breasts that are on the bar.

"Blair." Her voice is low and sultry, and slightly turning Sam on.

"Blair, that's a nice name." Dean comes around the corner and sits down, making Sam slightly jump. Blair chuckles and pours two more drinks. She then heads over to the men sitting in the corner-more like sleeping.

"Boys, closing time! Go home to your wives and children. Be happy that you have a home for now." Slapping their money on the table, the guys grumble as they begin to head out.

"Closing time? Already?" Dean asks, looking at his watch. After watching the guys leave, Blair closes the door behind them.

"Yeah, but I'll make an exception for you two." She begins to gather up the empty glasses when the phone rings in the back room. Rolling her eyes, she walks back and answers it.

"Forbidden Island bar, Blair speaking. How may I help you?" She waited a few moments of silence before she went to hang up.

"Don't hang up. Blair, it's Luke. I've been.." The man groans in pain. "I've been attacked." Without hesitation, Blair asks where he is. Right after he tells her, she races out of the room.

"Sorry boys, change of plans. I uh.. I gotta run." Dean and Sam watch the girl as she throws her apron on a hook and races to the door. She hastily motions for them to get out, but Dean holds back taking his time.

"Why the rush, Sugar?" He asks her, in return getting a huff.

"My co-worker has just been attacked and I need to help him." Dean walks quickly, but instead of going to his car, he and Sam follow her.

"What do you think you're doing?" She turns to them placing her hands on her hips.

"You need help. I'm guessing this co-worker guy is big and looking at you, no offense, but I doubt you could carry him if that's what it comes to." Blair reluctantly agrees and heads to her car, Sam hopping into the passenger seat. Dean follows in the Impala to where the co-worker guy told Blair he was waiting. Staying low, she carefully made sure that she didn't make a sound and rushed to a spot where she was sure no one could see her. When she saw Luke on the ground, she thought for sure he was dead. Instead of rushing to him like she wanted, she looked to make sure this wasn't a trap. Sure enough, there was something in the trees waiting for its prey to fall for the trap.

Blair was a few feet away when Luke twitched. He looked in her direction and his eyes widened in fear. Shaking his head slightly and looking up in the trees, Blair stopped. She looked back at the boys that had come with her and slowly retraced her steps.

"I think this is a trap." She whispered. Sam looked at Dean.

"Good thing you came back, look!" Dean pointed to the tree where a small silhouette could be seen. Looking closely, many silhouettes were sitting in the trees, waiting. Looking around the abandoned forest, trash and filth could be seen everywhere.

"Blair! Come to me!" Luke's voice was heard from afar. Blair's head whipped in the direction and she had the sudden urge to bolt to his side. A strong, steady hand gripped her arm tightly.

"If this is what I think it is, you shouldn't." Sam was looking directly into Blair's eyes. He knew her from somewhere... She looked too familiar. Blair looks over her shoulder at the man laying on his back. It looked as if he had several broken bones and he was bleeding a lot.

"What is this thing?" She asks, swallowing her fear. Dean looked to his brother, also wondering what his brother knew.

"It's a Crocotta. It is commonly described in legend as luring people by calling their name, drawing them deeper into the forest until it can devour them." Dean's face turns from interest to pissed off in less than a second. Blair immediately understood that they had dealt with this before.

"How do you kill them?" Blair asked, strong determination detected in her voice.

"You stab those bastards in the back of the neck. Sons of bitches are sick." Dean pulled out his knife and got to his feet. Sam did the same.

"You have a plan?" She asked. With a snarling smile, Dean turned to her.

"You help your boyfriend. Get him out of here. Sam and I will take care of the rest." They both left before Blair had a chance to argue. Tying her hair back, she snuck back to Luke. Getting to his side, she placed a hand on his face.

"I'm here for you, Luke. Can you stand?" She asked. With tears in his eyes, he gave her a slight nod.

"You shouldn't have come, Blair." She wiped the tears from his eyes as she helped him sit up.

"I'd come for you. I'd fight for you. You know I'd always come for you, no matter what." A series of thumps were heard behind them sending a chill down Blair's back. Not turning around, she quickly helped Luke to his feet. His 6'3" frame seemed a lot smaller as he leaned on her 5'5" frame. He limped quickly, making it easier and faster to get out of the forest swamped with Crocottas. Blair looked behind her to see three of them gaining on her and her crippled friend. She pushed Luke to run faster, making him cry out in pain. Sam and Dean jumped out of nowhere and began to stab the Crocottas, easily making them fall to the ground dead. Soon, Sam came around to help Blair with the weight and height of Luke. Dean was at Blair's side, wishing he had one more person who could help. Secretly cursing himself for not bringing another knife, Dean helped his brother with the injured man. Putting him in the back of the Impala, Dean and Sam hopped the front. Blair was with Luke, assuring him he was going to be alright.

"Where should we go?" Sam asked Dean, looking behind them to see that they were leaving the Crocottas in the dust easily.

"Go back to the bar. I can fix him up there." Blair said, focusing on putting pressure on Luke's bleeding side. They get to the bar and place Luke on the pool table. Pulling out all the medical supplies, Blair goes to his side.

"You're going to be alright. Just stay with me." Tears pool in her eyes, blurring her vision. She blinks them away as the unconscious man moans in pain. Dean and Sam stripped him of everything but his underwear. Just as Blair was about to stitched his side wound, the phone rings. She glances at the clock that read 1:00 am. Who would be calling here at this hour? Sam looks suspiciously and nods at her. Dean takes her place putting pressure on the man's side.

"Hello?" Blair winces at the crack in her voice.

"Blair, puh-lease tell me that it's you!"

"LJ? Why are you calling me?" Sam and Dean look up at hearing the familiar name. That is when it hits Sam. Blair looks almost identical to the Hunter that Dean and he saved from Crowley almost five months ago.

"I need a favor." She sounded worried which was something completely abnormal for her.

"I am sort of in the middle of something, can I get back to you?" Blair looks at Luke, all broken and in agony.

"Blair, I need you to get a hold of two Hunters for me. Their names are Sam and Dean Winchester. Tell them that I am sorry for not calling, but I had to disappear again. Tell them..." Her voices cracks as Blair realizes she is crying. Hearing Luke cry out in pain makes Blair jump off the table she was sitting on. She looked at him across the room.

"LJ, you talk to them." She hands the phone to Sam who had made his way to the office and Blair rushed to the pool table. Dean pulled the gauze away as Blair quickly stitched his worst wound up. She stitched up all of his bad cuts and cleaned him up. Grabbing the fiberglass from the kit, Blair wraps up Luke's broken leg and arm. She pulled an old blanket that she keeps in the office out and laid it on him.

"Wow, where did you learn to do all this?" Dean asked girl.

"I went to SGU to become a vet, but dropped out when I didn't have the money to pay for my tuition. Decided to become a bartender and have been here ever since." She shrugged as she took a shot of Jack. Sam came walking in the door glaring at Blair.

"What I do?" She asked, sitting down. Sam rolled his eyes and walked to Dean.

"I need your keys." He holds out his hand for the keys to the Impala. Dean gives him a "Are you crazy?" look.

"What? Why?" Dean steps away from his brother.

"Because I'm going to go get LJ. You should stay here and make sure little miss 'Hunter' is safe." Dean hands over the keys as Sam storms out.

"What was that all about?" Dean asked.

"I dunno, he's your brother." Blair takes another shot and sits on the ground leaning her back against the bar. She lays her head on the bar-stool and yawns.

"You wanna go to bed? I'll watch over." Dean offers. Blair is asleep almost immediately. Dean turns on the radio to rock and puts his feet up. Grabbing a bottle of Jack, he begins to drink as he awaits the return of his brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sam's Conversation with LJ**

"LJ?" His voice was hopeful and excited as he picked up the phone.

"Sam? Why are you in California?" She sounded upset and nasally as if she had been crying.

"Dean and I just finished a case. Are you alright? You promised you'd call!" Sam began to grow angry with the girl.

"I know and I apologize. It's kinda difficult to disappear when someone expects a call." Sam knew from the sound of her voice that she had just rolled her eyes.

"Listen, Sam. I need you and Dean to do something for me. I need you to-" Sam cut her off.

"Where are you? You sound like you have been crying."

"Sam, I'm fine. Just listen to me! I need-"

"Where are you?" He asked again, gripping the phone so tight that his knuckles were turning white.

"I'm in California as well. Devil's Gate reservoir." Sam went rigid at the sound of where she was. That place brought back bad memories.

"I need you to tell me everything you know about Hellspawn." Sam's vision went blurry as fury raged inside him.

"Not much. They are one of the few things that are fictitious. LJ please just go someplace where I can meet you." He begged her.

"I will happily do that after you tell me everything you know." This Hunter was stubborn and it began to piss Sam off.

"They were once humans who were tricked by Malebolgia after they arrived in Hell. He mainly uses them as an officer corp for his Hell Army. That is all I know, now where are you willing to meet me?"

"Thanks Sam. I appreciate this. And don't come after me because I can assure you I will not be here when you get here." Sam knows she is going to hang up, but yells anyway.

"Wait! Please, I need to talk to you!" Surprised that she didn't hang up, he loosens his grip on the phone slightly.

"What?" LJ knew what was coming.

"What do you know about Blair?" An exasperated sigh is heard from LJ.

"She is trustworthy. She knows of the Supernatural world, can defend herself in an emergency, but not a Hunter. She usually can tell who is a Hunter just by looking at them." LJ's voice was annoyed as she talked about this girl.

"So she isn't a Hunter?" LJ snorted on the other line.

"She likes to pretend she is. But no, she is more like a nurse for Supernatural injuries." Sam is intrigued by how much LJ knows about Blair. But the uncanny resemblance has him questioning just how well.

"Here's the million dollar question, how do you know her?" LJ hesitates before answering.

"I have to go Sam. See you around."

"LJ, I am coming to get you. Whether you'll be there or not, I will." Sam hung up before she could protest. Letting out an annoyed breath, Sam went out to Dean.

"I need you keys." He holds out his hand to his brother who is looking at him in disbelief.

"What? Why?" Dean questioned. Still in a bad mood from the phone call, Sam didn't want to deal with any bullshit.

"Because I'm going to go get LJ. You should stay here and make sure little miss 'Hunter' is safe." He gave Blair one of his famous bitch faces before he walked out. After making sure the coast was clear, Sam hopped into the Impala. He took off in hope that LJ was truly where she said she was.

LJ hung up after hearing the line go dead. She wanted to see Sam but it was too dangerous for him to come get her. What were the Winchesters doing in California anyway? And how the hell did they meet Blair? There were too many coincidences happening at one time. Hopefully that's all they were. LJ wandered back to her room at the expensive hotel she was staying at. She hoped they wouldn't ask why her clothes were ripped to almost shreds and why she was bleeding. She ignored the stares as she made her way up to the third floor.

"Lady, are you alright?" A kid no older than 12 asked her when she stepped out of the elevator. She just nodded not wanting to answer any questions and hoped the kid would leave her alone. He kept following her to her room and asking questions like "What happened?" and "Did you get into a fight?" LJ loved kids but was in no mood to deal with this shit.

"Listen kid, I'm fine. Just fell. Please, I'm really tired." She handed him a ten dollar bill.

"Go to the arcade and play games or something." She turned the corner as the kid just stood there staring at the money.

"Thank you!" He screamed after her before running in the other direction. LJ had leaned on the other side of the corner seeing as her door was in the other direction. She didn't want some demon to be possessing the boy and then her having to kill it. She walked into her room and quickly locked the door. There was still salt on all the window sills so all she had to do was pour more against the door crack. LJ slumped on the couch and laid her head on the back. Just as she had begun to fall asleep, her phone rang. With a moan she looked at the caller ID seeing a number she did not recognize.

"What?" She snapped into the phone.

"Jeezus LJ, you're in a great mood." It was Blair.

"Sorry, I'm just exhausted." She felt the dried blood on her face as she rubbed her eyes.

"So Sam left a few hours ago saying he was going to get you. How did you two meet anyway?" LJ held the phone between her ear and shoulder as she wet a rag to get the blood off her face.

"Umm well Garth sent them to find me and after they did I was almost killed by the King of Hell as he tried to torture something from me that I did not know." LJ said it like it was nothing, but thinking back to being in that room with Crowley sent chills down her spine.

"OHMYGOSH! And you didn't think that was an important thing to tell me!? We haven't talked since-"

"Yeah yeah, since we went separate ways. I know." LJ seriously did not want to relive that memory either.

"Hey did Dean go with him?" She was curious because when she had called, it sounded like everyone had just been running from something. That and if the Winchesters were with Blair, some bad shit must have gone down.

"Um Dean is here with me. He's passed out in a chair. I woke up leaning against the bar and well... yeah." Blair gasped and LJ heard something crash to the floor.

"Shit, Luke!" Blair's voice seemed as if it was getting further away.

"LJ, love you but I gotta go." And the line was dead. LJ looked at the phone and rolled her eyes. She put the phone down as she proceeded to clean off the dried blood from her face and neck. Deciding that it was impossible to get it all with just the small little towel, LJ turned on the shower. She looked through the bag of clothes on the bed when there was a knock on the door. She grabbed the gun that she had thrown on the bed when she walked in and headed to the door. On the count of three she yanked it open, hiding the gun behind the door. Sam was standing there and stared at her barely dressed figure. She rolled her eyes and put the safety back on the gun as he walked in the door.

"How did you find me?" She asked him.

"I tracked the GPS in your phone and when I came here I saw a kid holding a ten dollar bill that had some blood on it and asked if he got it from a pretty lady with long black hair. Of course he said yeah and told me what floor. I looked for salt under the doorways and saw yours. You know, you're quite sloppy at that." He was teasing her and she knew it. With a push on the shoulder LJ grabbed her clothes and headed into the bathroom.

"You keep watch and make sure no monsters are after me." She commanded the guy and winked at him before she shut the bathroom door. LJ stripped off what was left of her clothes and hopped into the stream of hot water. It burned slightly, but the longer she was in there, she grew used to it. Sam walked around the room wondering how she could afford this expensive place when he saw her bag laying on its side on the bed. His curiosity getting the better of him, Sam went over to look into her bag. As he pawed through it, he saw something shiny at the bottom. He reached in and pulled out a little metal box. Looking back at the door to make sure LJ was still in the shower, he opened the small little box. In it he saw an amulet. From what he has heard about this little thing, it is extremely powerful. His brows narrowed together and he examined it unsure if it was truly the one he knew about. Just as he was about to touch it, he heard the shower go off. Sam quickly shut the box and shoved it back to the bottom of the bag. Was that the amulet Crowley was torturing her for? He walked to the other side of the room to the fridge when the door opened.

"There is beer, help yourself." LJ said, walking out with a towel on her head and another one around her body. Sam cocked his head to the side. Under those clothes she was naked. He shook his head to get those thought out of his head.

"I forgot clean undies." She waved the purple lace panties at him and winked as she walked back into the bathroom. She left the door open a crack, teasing Sam. He sat down.

"You know, we have to leave. So if you wouldn't mind getting your stuff.." He trailed off as she walked back through the door dressed in a tight black dress that really brought out her curves. Closing her bag and throwing it over her shoulder she looked at Sam who was staring at her.

"Let's go." She sent a mischievous smile his way before she sauntered to the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Blair woke up on the floor with her head on the leg of a bar stool. Dean was passed out in one of the booths with his head back and his feet up. Blair walked to the back room and got the most recent number off the phone and dialed it from her cell. LJ yelled into the phone when she answered.

"Jeezus LJ, you're in a great mood." After talking to LJ for a few minutes, Blair heard a groan from the other side of the bar. Blair dropped the phone as she jumped to her feet.

"Shit, Luke!" Starting to run over to him, she turned back and grabbed the phone.

"LJ, love you but I gotta go." and hung up. She rushed to Luke who was waking up.

"Blair?" He questioned, squinting his eyes against the light over the pool table.

"Luke, how you feeling?" Blair scanned the man's wounds that she had stitched up. They were red and looked like they needed cleaning.

"I'm fine. Help me sit up?" He asked her. She helped him to sit up then went to grab a bottle of whiskey to pour on his cuts and stitches. He yelled in pain and gripped the pool table so tight that his bloody knuckles turned white. When the pain from the whiskey subsided, Luke's eyes narrowed.

"Who the hell is that?" He motioned his head toward Dean who was now awake.

"My brother and I are the ones that helped to save your sorry ass." He put his feet down and walked over to them. There seemed to be a little too much testosterone in this room as Dean stood just behind Blair.

"Luke, this is Dean. Dean, Luke." They both shook hands as each one looked the other up and down to determine whether the other is a threat. Dean, knowing he has fought bigger, badder monsters decided that whether this guy was hurt or not, he could take him. Luke noticed Blair examining his side where it hurt the most.

"So. What happened out there?" She asked him. Luke shuddered as he thought back to the previous night.

"I got a call from you. You said you needed help and to come to you. I asked where you were and you told me that forest. When I got there I saw a man sitting on the ground. I asked him if he was lost or if he needed something and he looked up at me with long, razor sharp teeth. Next thing I know, I'm laying on the ground as more things come. But the first one..." He cleared his throat.

"The first on had his teeth in me before I even went down. I felt my leg snap and then my arm as I tried to fight them back. I thought you were dead..." His voice hitched up.

"Yeah, well she isn't no thanks to you. You almost got her killed. But I mean, it's no big deal." Dean poured himself some Jim as he sat at the bar. Blair looked back and glared at him.

"I was perfectly fine. I didn't ask either you or Sam to come with me, but you did."

"Wait, you almost died because of me?" Luke grabbed a steaming Blair.

"No!" She shouted at him. A call on the phone saved her from having to explain that he was weighing her down and a Crocotta almost got them both.

"Hello, Forbidden Island Bar, Blair speaking." It was close to opening time and she still hasn't cleaned the bar from the previous night.

"Hey Blair, it's Sam. Just letting you know that LJ and I are on our way and should be there in a few hours." Looking out the door she saw Dean and Luke sitting at the bar talking.

"Sounds good. Be safe." and they both hung up. Blair walked over behind the bar and grabbed a towel and a plastic bin to collect all the dirty glasses from the previous night. As she went around grabbing the glasses, Dean and Luke kept dirtying more. They were becoming fast friends over booze. With a sigh, Blair washed the collected glasses and began to wipe the tables when her cell phone began to ring. Looking at the caller ID, she saw that it was her boss.

"Blair! You haven't opened the bar yet have you?" He asked her. Still cleaning the tables, she held the phone between her ear and shoulder.

"Not yet sir, but I'm getting things ready." She tried to sound professional for her boss.

"Good, do not open today. We haven't been getting the business like we usually do so I cannot afford to open today or tomorrow. I will still pay you and Luke however, so take care." He hung up making Blair sit down in shock. She didn't have to work for two days? She hasn't had a day off since she began working here. What would she do with her downtime.

"Blair, you okay?" Luke stumbled over and sat across from the girl.

"Uh yeah. That was Mr. Jackson. We are not opening for the next two days so... yeah. We can umm.. go home." Slapping her hands on the table before a sappy bonding moment happened, Blair stood up and finished cleaning. Luke watched her as she began to clean up his and Dean's glasses that they dirtied. He did not feel like walking seeing as his leg was broken and it hurt like a bitch every time he moved so he just sat back.

"Dean, are you just going to stay here with us or what?" Blair walked to the back of the bar and got a bucket of hot water and bleach. She then proceeds to wipe off the bar.

"Um well I don't have a car, so I really cannot leave." Dean got up and headed over to the radio and turned on a local rock station, same as the previous night.

"Hey, we can all go to Blair's pad." Luke offered, making Blair turn and glare at him.

"No." She walked back to the back room and folded the blanket she had grabbed from the pool table. She shoved it in the cabinet and stood up only to be face to face with Dean.

"Why are you so defensive about us going to your house?" He asked her, suspicion in his voice.

"One because you are a poster boy for monsters. Two because I'm a girl and I don't take guys home on the first date. And Three, because Sam and LJ are on their way back at this moment and they will be heading here. Anyway, what if there are Crocottas at my house waiting? Or something even scarier like a Leviathan?" Dean understood just then. She didn't want to go home because she was scared. But it wasn't the monsters that scared her.

"I think someone is here, Blair." Luke called from the other room. It couldn't be Sam and LJ yet, so Dean became wary and pulled out a gun. Blair went to the door and Dean hid behind it, ready with the gun. On the count of three she pulled open the door.

"Blair! Why aren't you open yet?" Dean noticed the old man from yesterday. She had kicked him out at closing time so he could go see his wife and kids.

"Sorry Donny, Forbidden Island will be closed for a few days. Needs some repair and some more money and business or else we may never open again." It wasn't a complete lie. The man looked at her with disappointment.

"Well, I'll tell my buddies about this place and you! Maybe just you alone can get business for us." The old man winked at her before turning and climbing back in his car. Closing the door, Dean had the biggest smile on his face.

"What?" She asked him, clearly not understanding why he was smiling.

"Well it's just that I pictured you the same way he probably did." He winked at her, making her punch him in the shoulder.

"You are such a perv!" She shouted, a small smile appearing on her face.

Sam and LJ get to the bar in the evening. It was barely 5, so the sun is still in the sky. LJ and Sam make their way to the door when they hear something crack in the brush nearby. LJ glanced at Sam who proceeded to push LJ along, forcing her to move faster. Just before they reach the door, a man comes running out at them baring long, razor sharp fangs. Sam pushes LJ forward so that the Crocotta doesn't get her, but it changes direction at the last minute. He gets her on the ground as another one jumps on Sam. While struggling with the one on him, Sam grabs the knife from his pocket and stabs the Crocotta in the back of the neck. He looks over and sees the one on LJ with its mouth just above hers and is sucking something white from her. Her face grows paler by each second and Sam hurries to push the dead Crocotta from off him. He stabs the one on LJ in the neck, but nothing happened. He stabbed it over and over, finally killing it after the 10th stab. LJ Passed out in the middle of the attack. Sam quickly picked her up and kicked at the door.

"It's me! Open up! Hurry!" More rustling was heard from the bushes. Eyes could be seen as Sam looked back. Dean opened the door and Sam almost trampled him as he rushed in. Seeing the eyes, Dean quickly shut the door and locked it. Sam laid LJ on the pool table that had held Luke the previous night. Dean looked from LJ to Blair, confused by the uncanny resemblance. Both Blair and LJ did their makeup the same, but their eyes were completely different. Blair had bright blue eyes with a green ring around her pupils whereas LJ had more green than hazel eyes. LJ had a yellow ring around her pupils.

"What the hell happened!?" Blair screamed at Sam, looking at her unconscious... whatever LJ was to her!

"Crocottas. One jumped her and another me. I stabbed the one on me, but the one on her was sucking out her soul. I saw it."

"Whoa, You have a twin sister Blair?" Luke exclaimed, staring at LJ in disbelief. On closer examination, they did look almost identical. Both had black hair, but Blair's was only down to the middle of her back layered, the shortest one framing her face when she had it down. LJ's hair was down to her butt, only 3 layers. Other than those two slight differences, they looked identical. Blair rolled her eyes at Luke.

"LJ? LJ!?" She began to shake her sister who would not wake up. Tears began to well up in her eyes.

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT WAKE UP!" She screamed as her nails dug into the Hunter's arms. Sam gently pulled Blair away, afraid she might hurt LJ. Luke took Blair in his arms-the good one anyway- and held her close trying to console her. The room was silent except for Blair's sobbing. LJ's breathing began to slow. Just as it seemed like she would not take another breath, her eyes flew open and she began the cough and sputter. She hastily sat up and coughed a big hunk of something out of her throat. At closer examination, it was a tooth of the Crocotta. Blair pushed away from Luke and pulled LJ into her arms.

"Whoa, whoa. Why the hugging?" She asked, her voice hoarse from the coughing.

"I thought you were never going to wake up!" Blair's black makeup was smeared and dripping. LJ pulled away from her.

"Yeah, I'm fine now." She got off the pool table but almost fell due to dizziness. Sam held his hand out to steady her.

"I'm fine." LJ walked over to the bar and poured herself a shot of Jack. Sam looked at Blair and cocked his head to the side.

"Sam, can you help me with something in the back room?" She asked. He immediately understood what was going on. They both head back there and closed the door.

"What the hell is her problem? Why won't she talk to me?" Blair was again close to tears.

"Well, think back to why you guys went separate ways. Why haven't you guys talked since whenever?" Blair looked at Sam.

"We had just finished a hunt. She was beat up quite badly. It was a guy that she had an interest in and he played her. After that, she hasn't trusted anyone since. Not even me. Well, we had an argument and she said that we should split up. We both went back to college, hardly ever talking. Before I knew it, I never even expected a phone call from her. I could no longer pay for my college so I just quit and became a bartender. About a month ago, LJ called me and apologized for everything. We caught up, but I never knew about the Crowley thing until recently. I just..." Her voice hitched. "I miss how we used to be." Sam understood what Blair meant by that. There was a time when him and Dean went separate ways before the apocalypse and were never going to see one another again, but in the end they decided they were stronger together. They both walked out and Blair went to the bathroom to fix her runny raccoon eyes. LJ went to follow Blair when Sam noticed she was holding her side. Her hands looked wet and a dark liquid was on them.

"You alright LJ?" Sam walked up behind her making her jump.

"Yeah, that was a long trip. Plus, Blair and I need some sister bonding time." She hurried away before Sam could say anything else. While in the bathroom, LJ leaned against the wall.

"Listen, I love your hugs. It's just that..." She looked at her hand holding her side and pulled it away, revealing a gnarly gash that was bleeding profusely.

"_Ohmygosh_ LJ!" Blair saw her sister take a deep intake of breath. There was a first aid kit in the bathroom that Blair grabbed and rushed back to LJ's side.

"I don't want the guys to know about this okay? I don't want them to worry." LJ found that it was becoming difficult to talk. With her, LJ had brought her shot of Whiskey. Before she was able to drink it, Blair grabbed it and dipped a towel in it.

"I was... drinking... that." She panted the words out as she leaned against the sink. Blair took off the shirt that LJ was wearing and made her lay on the sink. With help, LJ was laying flat with the gash facing Blair. She dabbed the Whiskey on the wound making LJ cry out. Blair handed her the shirt so she could bite down on it. After cleaning out the the gash, Blair began to stitch it up. In no time at all she was finished and wiped the area around the wound. LJ's eyes were closed, but she was awake.

"Thank you, Blair." Blair nodded to her sister and helped her down from the sink. Blair walked out of the bathroom and went to get the blanket when Sam stopped her.

"Is she okay? Why was she holding her side?" Blair went around Sam.

"She had a slight cut, but it is all fixed now. The blood ruined her shirt, so I'm just going to give her a blanket to wrap herself up in until we get to my house." She grabbed the blanket and started back to the bathroom when LJ walked out. Quickly wrapping herself, she headed to the guys.

"Blair and I talked and we decided that if we stay in here, they could overpower us and kill us. But Blair's house is over forty miles from here, so we can go back, you guys can take showers because you reek, and we can discuss our next move."

"But if we take one step out of here, we are dead." Luke steps forward while talking. Blair holds up two bottles of hydrogen peroxide.

"We can make bombs?" She suggests. Sam and Dean look at one another and share a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

After making about six bombs and get their gear together. Dean walks out first, his bomb in one hand and lighter in the other. Spotting no eyes and hearing no rustling, he motions for Sam to bring Luke out. Sam is supporting Luke's bad side and the guys slowly make their way to the Impala. Just before they get there, a noise is heard behind them. As Dean turns, a Crocotta female was out in the open. She slouched but her teeth were dripping with saliva. Dean lit the gauze at the end of the peroxide bomb and threw it. Blair and LJ locked the bar up and made a run for the Impala. Blair got ahead of LJ and a child got between them. Blair turned to make sure LJ was with her, but saw the child's eyes narrow at LJ and it crept forward. A huge male jumped in front of Blair, making her jump. The Luke threw his bomb that exploded right when it hit the male. Blair had lit hers and tossed it near the child before making a run for it. Sam got Luke in the car right as Blair got there. Just as the child was about to lunge at LJ, Blair's bomb exploded. LJ ran and got to the Impala as more Crocottas began to show up. Dean floored his Baby in reverse, hitting four of the putrid monsters. They made a sickening thump against the back of Baby. He peeled out of the parking lot and headed out of town. He followed Blair directions to her house. When they got there, they had to pass through huge iron gates. Blair instructed Dean to park in the garage so his car could not be identified. The Winchesters made a thorough sweep of the house to make sure there was nothing in there waiting for them before they would let the others out of the car. Blair's house was not too big, but it was most definitely not small. She had a four bedroom house with two and a half baths. When they got inside, LJ went straight into the closest bedroom. Blair explained that it used to be LJ's and that this was the house that their father raised them in until they were twelve. After another shower, LJ threw on some sweat pants and a tank top and walked into the kitchen where she saw Luke and Blair talking.

"Where are the guys?" She asked, picking up a green apple and taking a big bite.

"They both are in the shower." Blair explained nonchalantly. "I cannot believe you never mentioned me to them." LJ pointed at Luke making Blair blush.

"He was a co-worker." Luke looked offended at her. "No offense!" She said, putting a smile on his face.

"Am I going to make dinner?" LJ asked, rummaging through the refrigerator and freezer. Blair shrugge.

"If you wanna." She was secretly hoping that LJ made lasagna.

"How about lasagna?" LJ offered. In her head, Blair was jumping up and down like a twelve year old girl who just found out her crush liked her back.

"Sounds good to me." She smiled.

"Well, I think I should hop in the shower. Also I should probably call my roommate and tell him I won't be home for a week or two." Luke winked at the girls and walked into the direction that LJ had just come from.

"LJ?" Blair asked when she was sure Luke was gone."

"Hmm?" LJ was pulling out the ingredients that were needed for dinner.

"Do you ever miss us hunting together?" Blair looked at her fingers and began messing around with them. LJ tensed up, not expecting this question.

"Well.. sometimes." She tried to focus on what was needed.

"You do know I am so extremely sorry about Blake. I didn't know-"

"Blair, It's fine. We do not need to relive this. I promise after we get over this, we will see if we can get back into hunting together." She offered her sister a smile and began to boil water. Sam was hiding behind the corner listening to their conversation. He hoped that they could get back to how they were. After he was sure they were finished talking about personal stuff, he walked out running his hand through his wet hair.

"Something smells good. Whatcha cooking?" He asked, sitting at the table.

"Lasagna." LJ smiled at him. "And apple pie for dessert." She winked behind him. He soon realized that Dean had just walked out as well.

"Oh now I can't wait!" He exclaimed pulling out a chair. They all sat around joking with one another while LJ was making dinner. Luke had come out and got hit in the face with a grape. It seemed like all was good and nothing from the previous nights had happened. What they didn't realize was that things were about to get so much worse.

Everyone finished eating and after checking all windows and doors and exits, it was bedtime. Blair went into her room and LJ went into hers. Luke took another bedroom and Dean made Sam take the last one while he slept on the couch. Dean assured his younger brother that he would feel more comfortable in the living room in case any creature tried to get in. He could easily get to any room and he liked it that way. With a sigh, Sam gave in and took the bedroom. After tossing and turning for close to an hour, Sam finally fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. Luke laid in bed thinking about Blair and whether or not he should tell her a secret of his that has haunted him for years. He glanced at the clock which read 1am. Deciding he should try to go to sleep, Luke turned over in bed and got comfortable. The casts on his arm and leg annoyed him, but he knew they were essential if he was to ever use either one again. LJ passed out the minute her head hit the pillow. She was exhausted from all the running. She had not been in a vehicle since she left Sam and Dean several months ago. She was in good shape, but began to grow tired of how long it took her to get places. Blair was up pacing around her bedroom when she heard a noise outside. Grabbing her gun, she pressed her back against the wall. When she was about to look out the window, she saw movement. A guy was standing out there, staring in through her window. His beady eyes looked around her room, searching for her. Fear struck her when she saw more movement. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw two more men gather at her window. Then what she saw next almost gave her a heart attack. They were using a knife to unlock her window. Luckily she had her cell phone in her pocket and called Dean. He answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" His voice was low and gruff. Cupping her hand around her mouth and the phone, Blair whispered as loud as she dared.

"Three men outside my window." _click. _"They just unlocked my window with a knife. Please, get your ass in here." Blair backed up to her closet door and feeling with her hand behind her, she grabbed the doorknob. She opened it slowly so no attention was drawn to her. As she was sneaking inside, the distinct sound of the window sliding open made her freeze. Just as she saw a man poke his head through, a gunshot went off. She had not noticed that Dean had entered the room. He slammed the window shut and stood in front of it, pointing the gun at the men outside the window.

"DEAN!" Sam's voice was heard from afar. He rushed into Blair's room and saw the situation. The window broke with a loud _crash_. Dean grabbed Blair by her upper arm and pushed her into Sam as he shot at the creature climbing in through the window. Sam rushed Blair out and ran into LJ as she was rounding the corner.

"I heard yelling and gunshots." LJ had shoved something in her pocket when she had run into them and on closer examination Sam noticed that she had shoes on.

"Yeah, those fucks were climbing in through my window." Blair was breathing heavily and looked like she was about to pass out.

"Sam, take her to the living room." LJ pulled a gun from behind her and walked around the younger Winchester and her sister.

"Where do you think you're going?" Blair called after her.

"My job." LJ retorted and walked into the room. The minute she walked in she was hit in the face with a splatter of blood.

"Just in time, I'm out of ammo." Dean gruffed. LJ pulled out the extra gun she kept in a holster on her shoe and handed it to him just as she was hit in the head. She blacked out for a minute but came to almost immediately.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed, grabbing her head. Something warm and sticky came off on her hand.

"You asshat!" She exclaimed and jumped to her feet. She fell against the wall when a wave of dizziness took over. Her vision was blurry but she saw a figure go flying across the room.

"No more goofing off." It was a chick. Thinkingas fast as she could with a head wound, LJ grabbed the object in her pocket and shoved it behind the dresser. Luckily for her, there was a nail sticking out so she could hang it. A loud thump was heard as the door slammed shut. With her vision now cleared, LJ saw Dean passed out on the other side of the room. Coming toward her was a tall female with tomato red hair. Her eyes were black.

"So, we meet again." She grabbed LJ by her throat and lifted her over her head.

"You might not remember me. I was the one in your little friend. And ooooh. You scream like a girl!" The red-haired demon threw her across the room, right next to Dean.

"Dean! LJ!" Sam was banging on the door trying to get it open. Standing up, LJ faced the demon.

"Bite me, bitch!" She taunted making the demon laugh.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica." LJ started the exorcism. Just those few words started the demon into coughing, but she was still strong. But when she was coughing, she let her guard down and Sam got the door kicked down. While the demon was walking toward LJ, Sam walked up behind and and stabbed her with the demon blade. Pulling it out, he watched as her body fell. Sam stepped over it and walked to LJ.

"You okay?" He asked her. She nodded and looked at Dean who was just waking up. LJ held out her hand, but he hit it away. He stood up by himself.

"Why is everyone always after you!?" His voice boomed, making LJ jump. She looked to Sam so he could help her out, but he crossed his arms.

"I could ask you two the same thing!" She yelled at them both. She went to storm out of the room, but both brothers blocked her path.

"LJ, I saw what was in your bag." Sam's voice was gentle, but it hit her like a brick.

"You went through my stuff!? What the hell!" Dean looked at Sam who gave him a smile then looked serious towards LJ.

"Are you seriously ganging up on me?" LJ was beginning to feel cornered and anxiety began to affect her.

"LJ?" It was Blair. "LJ, what is this?" She asked. She was holding the amulet that LJ stuffed behind the dresser. Both Sam and Dean turned to see what Blair was holding after LJ's face paled. Sam walked up and took it from her. He held it up and faced LJ.

"This is what Crowley is after, isn't it?" Sam looked at LJ how he usually looked at demons; pissed off.

Anger welled up inside her. She yanked the amulet from Sam and ran out the door, pushing past Luke who was walking into the room. He provided a good obstacle for LJ who rushed out of the room.

"LJ! LJ please come back!" Blair yelled, trying to get to her sister. She was the one who was right behind her, not the Winchesters. Pushing herself to run faster, LJ ran through the backyards of houses, trying to escape her sister. She made the mistake of looking behind her shoulder which slowed her down enough for Blair to jump on her. She tackled her sister into the mud.

"LJ, what the hell!?" She was sitting on her sister and pinning her shoulders to the ground.

"Are you... Are you working for them?" She asked, not wanting to know the answer.

"Fuck no! Get off me and I'll explain. But this is the reason I didn't wanna come back. Because you are the only one that can get me to talk." Blair climbed off her sister, but kept a grip on her wrist.

"It's not safe here, there could be people listening." LJ and Blair stood up.

"Let's head back to the house then." Blair suggested and started walking. LJ shook her head.

"No. They won't forgive me, Blair. I know them, they're going to gank me." A lump formed in LJ's throat as she said her thought aloud.

"No they won't! You just have to explain it to them!" Blair rubbed her sister's hand sympathetically.

"No Blair. They just won't understand." LJ turned and started walking the other direction.

"Well where do you suggest we go?" Blair asked, getting frustrated.

"The motel that is just down the road." Blair knew that once LJ's mind was set, there was no changing it so she just went along with it and followed her sister. Hopefully this wasn't another trap.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sam, Dean! Wait! She's my sister, let me go after her!" Blair stopped the brothers from running after her sister and ran after her.

"LJ! LJ, Please come back!" She wasn't listening, but Blair expected that. Sam watched as the girls disappeared from view. He and Dean walked around the house to see if there was anyone else watching the house or if anyone was there in general. After making it clear that nothing else was going to attack them, the brothers went inside.

"So... What happened?" Luke was sitting on the couch with his foot up and was staring at the brothers. Dean stormed off into the kitchen and poured himself a drink. Sam sighed and sat down. He explained everything to Luke.

"Shit, so you think she's like... working against us?" Dean set his glass on the table loud enough to make it echo in the now quiet room. Sam rubbed his head. He felt a headache coming on.

"I honestly don't think so. But anything could happen. I mean, we haven't seen or heard from her in five months." Sam sighed and ran his hand through his long locks. Dean downed another drink when a vibrating was heard. Sam looked at his phone that was sitting on the table. It was lit up and vibrated. He picked it up to see a text from Blair.

"**Went 2 motel. Goin 2 talk. Dont wait up. B bak soon.-B**" He read it aloud to the others in the room.

"That's just great! Now she is going to turn on us!" Dean slammed another drink and stood up.

"Dean, just relax." Sam got to his feet and put his hand on his older brother's shoulder. Dean was going to yell at Sam to "Blow him" but looking into his brother's dewy puppy dog eyes, he sat on the couch and put his feet up as he laid his head back. Within minutes he was passed out. Sam began to pace, arguing with himself whether he should call back or not. He decided to text Blair back.

"**U ok? No1 gone dark side? Call me asap**" Sam sat on the chair again and was going to talk to Luke, but saw that he was passed out as well. Rolling his eyes, Sam moved into the kitchen to sit at the table there. He was too worried to sleep. His phone vibrated in his hand.

"Blair?" He answered.

"Yeah, hey. I'm doing fine. Everything is just a misunderstanding. We will meet tomorrow. But Sam, please let her explain everything before assuming shit." Blair sounded tired.

"Yeah. Yeah alright. But everything is fine?" He wanted to make sure they were okay seeing as they had just been attacked...

"I promise you Sam, we are fine. How's Luke? I mean, he hasn't mentioned family or anything?" It was a weird thing for her to ask, but Sam understood.

"He is doing fine. Passed out again." He heard Blair chuckled on the other end.

"Alright Sammy. Tell Dean to pick us up at the gas station on J street ok?"

"Ok. Bye Blair." Usually Sam never let anyone but Dean call him Sammy, but at this moment, he was too exhausted to care. Closing his eyes for just a few minutes wouldn't hurt.

LJ and Blair got a room easily. When they got into the room, LJ checked under every piece of furniture and opened both closets and the bathroom. She made sure nobody was in there. When she came back, Blair was texting someone.

"I'm just telling Sam not to worry." Blair put the phone down and looked at her sister.

"Explain." She commanded. With a sigh, LJ sat at the small table.

"It's umm.. a long story." Blair grabbed her sister's hand.

"I won't judge you." Even though their relationship was kind of strained, she still was there for her sister. They are the only family they have! With a sigh, LJ started.

"Well, after you and I had that fight and went separate ways, I met up with Garth again. We went on a few hunts together and then well... We promised to keep in touch, but also went separate ways. After getting high on the list, I became on of the most feared Hunters behind Bobby Singer and the Winchesters. I stuck to what dad had taught us plus what we learned together... and some stuff I learned from Garth. But anyway, I ran into this girl, Bela. She knows about the Supernatural, but she makes money off of things. Like magic items, cursed items, weapons. Shit like that. Well, we heard about this amulet thing that, if put in the wrong hands, can create anything. After her disappearance, I was on my own again. Fast forward a few years and I was getting close. I could just feel it! But then, I heard about the Winchesters. I decided to follow them and see if they were the real deal. See why they frightened so many creatures. After seeing them and how great they are, I got intimidated. I would return to this small town outside of Lebanon, Kansas and go to this discussion group. Soon, I became leader of it. I guess I intimidated the people or something because every time I would walk into the room, they would shut up." LJ had a sad smile on her face. Blair sat forward in her seat, waiting for more of her sister's explanation. With a long sigh, LJ continued.

"Well anyway, I heard that the Winchesters were there, so I followed them, wondering if I could steal the case from right under their noses. I guess I started to lose my touch because Sam had caught me. They almost killed me, but I told them about this Hunter by the name of LJ. They had heard of her, lucky me. Apparently Garth was looking for me and had called them to find me or something. I told them they could find her, well me, at the discussion group. The next day I completely blanked on it, but they showed up right after I had gotten out of the shower. By the way, they do not know that I tipped myself off to them, so shh!" LJ looked at her sister with seriousness in her face. Blair nodded and motioned for LJ to keep telling her.

"Anyway, while we were talking, demons attacked. I was taken to Crowley, lucky me! Well, the Winchesters had an angel that rescued me. After spending a day with these two men I had been following for over two months, that they also do not know, I felt awkward. I snuck out and Garth showed up. He tried to help me when I was surrounded by demons in a restaurant. We both fought for our lives, but he got knocked out and I got taken back to Crowley. He tortured me for any information on this amulet that I was getting close to. I told him that I knew about it but didn't know where it was. But I had and idea and I didn't tell him that. It almost killed me, but the Winchesters showed up in time and saved my life. I ended up getting healed by their angel friend and spent about a week with them. I got tired of it and well we went on a mission. After it, I decided I mooched off of them for long enough and well, I left. I did a lot of hunting and shit and the night when I called... I had found the amulet. I was in California and wanted to talk to you. I needed information but I was also.." LJ looked away from Blair's intense look. "I was going to send it to you to send to the Winchesters and told them my message before I killed myself." Blair gasped in horror.

"Why the hell would you kill yourself!?" Blair rose her voice and was on her feet, towering over her sitting sister. LJ shrugged.

"I got tired. I wish I didn't know what the real world is like. I'm just... I'm tired Blair." Blair was shaking her head furiously. Tears were flowing down her cheeks.

"LJ! How could you even think about leaving me!" She wrapped her arms around her sister.

"Well, things changed. Now I think Crowley is after me because of the amulet. He must know I have it. I could banish him with it if I knew how. But then, he could take over the world if he gets it. And I decided against killing myself. Blair, listen to me. We can NOT let this amulet get into the hands on Crowley." LJ hoped Blair would believe her. Lucky for her, she did. Suddenly, Blair's phone vibrated. It was a message from Sam telling her to call him ASAP. Blair called him while LJ decided to go into the bathroom and at least wash her face. It was no use taking a shower when all you have it dirty clothes to change into. When she walks out, Blair is laying on her bed.

"So?" LJ asked, laying on the other bed.

"So, tomorrow we meet the Winchesters at the gas station down the street. I think we should get some rest now, it's been a long day." Blair turned out the light and LJ laid in bed listening to the sound of Blair's breathing slow. LJ eventually decided she should go to sleep as well and closed her eyes. She hoped that the Winchesters would believe the story as well.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sam, this could be a trap. I mean, we haven't heard from her in months and then we coincidentally run into her sister who she never mentioned before?" Dean was speeding down the road toward the gas station that Blair had told Sam to meet them.

"Dean, LJ was not possessed. I put holy water into her drink. She ate chips with salt. I do think that she is hiding something, but maybe this Blair chick will help us out." Sam was growing tired of Dean over analyzing things and being so over protective.

"I just don't like this man." Dean shook his head as he pulled into the station. Out of the store walked two similar looking girls wearing almost the exact same outfit.

"Where did you manage to change clothes?" Dean asked, getting out of the Impala. LJ looked at Blair warily.

"We stole 'em." Blair said and waltzed past Dean. She hopped into the backseat of the Impala and began to munch on the chips that she had just gotten.

"I know you don't trust me Dean, but please just listen. I did not expect Sam to pick me up and I sure as hell did not want either of you guys to get involved. I understand how you guys accidentally running into my sister may make you suspicious, but don't think it was my doing." Dean glared at her before turning and getting into his Baby. Sam stayed in the car and watched, hoping his brother would not do anything stupid. LJ slowly got into the car next to her sister. Before she got the door closed, Dean peeled out.

"Explain." Dean was still not on her side even if everyone else was.

"Wait, where's Luke?" Blair sat up as if she just remembered that there was supposed to be a third guy.

"We had a friend of ours pick him up and take him to his safe-boat." Sam explained, turning so he could face the twins in the back seat.

"What friend? And why?" Blair was beginning to get angry and scared.

"Calm down. Garth. I know that LJ knows him, so trust me when I say he will keep Luke safe." The look Sam gave LJ was a look that meant she better play along or else.

"Blair, Luke will be fine, trust me if nobody else." LJ saw Dean giving her the stink eye through the rear view mirror. She shifted uncomfortably. After telling the Winchesters what she told Blair, She expected them to throw her to the curb.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sam's voice was gentle with understanding.

"Because, you guys are not the easiest to talk to. You guys shoot and don't bother to ask questions later." The sun was low in the sky as the group headed back towards Kansas. At first LJ objected remembering the last time she was there when she was practically on lock down, but Sam assured her it would be different this time. After hearing her side, Dean began to feel guilty for not trying to understand earlier. He was happy that he had Sam to be the emotional support rather than himself seeing as he has never been good with it. Especially with females, they were just too damn complicated to even try to understand. Sam was good with that stuff which made Dean's job a lot easier. Sam could talk to just about anyone. He looked in his rear view mirror and realized that neither girl had even touched since they saw one another except for the time when Blair thought LJ was dead. He wondered what happened to make them separate for so long and if it was too late to try to repair their relationship. He knew that if it weren't for Sam, he would not have a reason to be alive anymore. He looked over at his little brother who was trying not to doze off while resting his head on the window. Dean chuckled to himself, remembering the pranks they have pulled on one another throughout the years. Dean looked at the gas gauge and saw that it was low, so he pulled into the nearest gas station. Sam, noticing that the car had stopped moving, sat up and looked around. He looked into the back seat and saw Blair curled up against the door. LJ was staring out the window.

"You alright?" The sudden sound startled her and she jumped.

"I'm fine." She sent Sam a quick smile and looked out the window again. It had begun to rain.

"You sure? If you want to talk, I'm all ears." Sam offered, knowing that the girl did not like to let out her feelings until they exploded out of her. LJ shrugged.

"I'm just..." She glanced at her sister.

"I just wish things were different, ya know?" Dean jumped into the car then, shaking his head from the rain.

"Whew! It's really starting to come down!" He started up the car with a smile and looked back at LJ who quickly sat back and stared at the raindrops.

"Did I interrupt something?" He asked Sam, who gave Dean a look. Dean shrugged and pulled out of the gas station. It was the middle of July, why would it be raining? Sam stared at the rain falling down and wondered what LJ was talking about and whether she would open up to him again or keep it all bottled inside her. One thing was for sure, she and her sister did not part of good terms.

Sam watched the rain hit the pavement. Dean had on his rock station as usual. Other than the radio, it was silent in the car. They were almost to Kansas, thank goodness. The silence is almost unbearable. He looked over to Dean who shot him a knowing look.

"So, anyone hungry?" Dean asked, pulling into a parking lot of a restaurant. Sam rolled his eyes but jumped out of the car. LJ got out and stretched her hands over her head pulling her shirt up to see her mid-drift. Sam was shocked to see that she had her belly pierced.

"When did you get that done?" Dean asked Blair, making Sam look over. LJ looked behind her as well, seeing Blair tie her blue plaid shirt under her breasts.

"LJ and I got matching belly rings when we were 16." Blair smiled back at LJ who in return pulled her shirt down and waltzed past her sister and Dean.

"I'll get a table." She murmured as she pushed the door in. Dean and Sam shared a confused look.

"She is just upset..." Blair looked down and walked through the door leaving the Winchesters alone.

"They seemed to be getting along great until they were alone." Sam observed, walking with Dean into the restaurant.

"C'mon. We have been driving for 3 days. I'm really hungry." Blair was leaning over the podium that had a young male behind it. It was obvious she was trying to flirt her way in.

"I-I-I'm sorry. B-b-but we don't h-have anymore room. You will have to w-wait." The poor kid stammered. Blair looked at the kid with her big blue eyes.

"There isn't anything I can do for you to let us in?" She had a pouty look on her face and the biggest puppy dog eyes Sam had ever seen. LJ nudged him in the side.

"This got us into many places. Watch this." LJ walked up and wrapped her arm around Blair.

"Hey Bee, let's go. This guy obviously does not want your body so we should just leave." LJ looked at the boy with the same look Blair was giving him. Her more green than hazel eyes sparkled in the light. The kid shifted uncomfortably under both girls' eyes.

"I'll see if I can make room." He hastily ran off, adjusting his downstairs as he walked away. Blair shook her hips as she walked back to the Winchesters. Dean's eyes were huge as Blair winked at him. He looked over at Sam who returned his look with a botch face. Sometimes, Dean was a total guy. LJ smiled as she walked back.

"So you two take advantage of guys. What a neat trick." Sam's voice was full of disgust as he turned and walked out of the restaurant.

"Sammy, where are you going?" Dean called after his younger brother.

"I'll be in the car. I'm not hungry." LJ felt guilty watching Sam leave, and knew he had every right to be upset. Blair leaned against Dean, smiling up at him.

"Blair, c'mere real fast." LJ beckoned. With an annoyed sigh, Blair walked away from Dean. His eyes were glued to her ass as she shook it while walking toward LJ.

"What's up sis?" She asked, her eyes wide with innocence.

"I like these two guys. You better not try anything or so help me I will slit your throat." LJ threatened and walked out into the rain.

"What happened?" Dean asked, seeing LJ walk outside. The kid came back.

"I have a booth." His voice cracked. Blair was no longer hungry and marched outside leaving Dean to deal with her mess. With a smile and a wave Dean walked out.

"Sorry about wasting your time." He gave the kid a five dollar bill and walked outside. Sam and Blair were in the car.

"Sam, what did I do to piss you off?" Blair was asking, moving closer to the front seat. Dean jumped in. Sam glared back at the girl.

"Where's LJ?" Sam asked Dean, noticing that she was not with him. Blair looked around her eyes getting wide.

"Son of a BITCH!" Dean exclaimed, hitting the steering wheel. He walked out again in the rain.

"Stay here." He commanded the two people in the Impala and he walked toward the alley that was next to the restaurant.

"What is with this chicks and alleys?" Dean asked aloud, seeing LJ sitting on the ground with her back against the wall. She looked up as the rain began to come down harder.

"LJ? Please tell me that's you?" Dean called out, cautiously walking toward her. Her eyes were bright as she looked toward him.

"Dean, please just go. I cannot be in the same car with that bitch any longer. If I am, I swear I will strangle her!" Dean crouched in front of her.

"What happened between you two?" He asked, wishing he didn't. LJ shook her head. She pulled out the amulet she had around her neck.

"We need to destroy this. As soon as possible." She was good at changing the subject.

"Dammit." Dean exclaimed, knowing he was not going to be able to get her in the car without force. He pulled out his phone and called Sam.

"Is everything okay?" Sam's voice was full of worry.

"Yeah, I'm just not into emotional shit. Come to the-"

"DEAN!" LJ jumped up and pushed Dean against the wall as she was thrown against the other.

"Dean? DEAN?" Sam was yelling into the phone. Dean groaned in pain as his vision cleared.

"I should have known this little twerp was with you two." Crowley's unmistakeable voice rang through Dean's sore head. It was pounding as though it was trying to break free.

"Leave him alone!" LJ yelled, getting to her feet.

"I plan on it sweetheart." Crowley snaps his fingers and is by her side.

"I knew you had it!" Crowley exclaimed, grabbing the girl's throat.

"Crowley!" Lightning struck and showed Blair standing on the other side.

"Is this what you want?" She was holding out the amulet. LJ looked down and saw that it was still around her neck. Unless, unless Blair had taken it when she was asleep and replaced it with a fake!

"Who are you?" Crowley asked, letting LJ drop.

"Your worst nightmare." Lightning struck again and Blair was gone. Crowley turned in time to see a knife coming down.

"Moose, you really think you could fool me?" Crowley exclaimed, grabbing Sam's hand. Sam smiled.

"No. I don't." Crowley screamed as he was stabbed in the back by Blair and the real demon knife. Crowley disappeared, leaving nothing but blood on the ground that was quickly being washed away by the rain.

"You okay Dean?" Sam asked, kneeling by his brother. Dean let Sam pull him to his feet. LJ was on her feet staring at Blair who had a huge smile on her face.

"Sometimes I wish I never came back." LJ spat and pushed Blair out of the way as she went to the Impala.


	7. Chapter 7

After arriving to the bunker, LJ huffed to the room that she was in last time she was there. Sam and Dean stood there not knowing how to handle this female fight. They played rock, paper, scissors to see who would have to help Blair and Dean lost. Sam snuck away to LJ to see if he could get her to talk. Dean watched Sam as he walked to the room. Dean shifted uncomfortable to be in this situation. He was never good at comforting people.

"So Blair.." She turned to him, huffed up and looking like she was about to hit something.

"I swear, she has no respect for others! I mean, I'm a grown up, she can't keep treating me like a child. Sure she might be the older one, but it wasn't my fault James was murdered!" This peeked Dean's interest.

"James?" He asked, pulling out a chair for Blair. She sat down in a huff and rolled her eyes.

"Yes." Then realizing what happened, Blair covered her mouth in shock. She began to shake her head.

"No no no no no! I'm sorry!" Her eyes began to grow misty as she looked at Dean. He put his hand on her arm.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm here for you to vent to." He was surprised at how calm his voice sounded. Inside, he was secretly freaking out wanting to leave and drink a fifth of Jack. With a sigh, Blair wiped her eyes.

"Well, first thing you should know, we are not twins. She is 4 years older than me." This shocked Dean. They looked almost identical.

"I know, surprising right? And then I guess I should tell you about James since I mentioned him.." She trailed off hoping Dean would stop her. She slouched in her chair coming to the realization that Dean wanted her to explain.

"Well James was LJ's boyfriend. He was a little taller than you, but shorter than Sam. Well, she met him in college and I came along asking her for money since she always had better luck with money. That was where I met him. I didn't know that I was being followed because I never wanted in the life. LJ has taken care of me since she was 15 and I was 11. She was hunting with my dad when he was murdered. She made sure I stayed in school and had a future, but it was difficult since neither of us had a parent. Well, she got a full scholarship while I only got half of one. Anyway, I went to her one night and something followed me. She and I got into a fight about something following me and I said nothing did because I was so careful. But when we were walking in the dark back from the bar, something grabbed James. It was a demon. He grabbed me and James and threatened to kill me or him. LJ said that it could have her, just let us go. I grabbed my knife from my back pocket and stabbed the demon, making him let me go. It was an ordinary knife, but I guess it surprised him. I ran toward LJ and she pushed me behind her in an effort to save me. The demon then snapped James' neck before LJ could say or do anything. After she watched his body fall to the floor, she lunged at the demon and exorcised him. She called 911, but knew he couldn't be saved. That night, she packed up and me and her went on the run. I thought we were going to stay together but she said we had to stay away from one another or they would always find a way to hurt us. I was scared and didn't want to leave her. She ditched me at a dirty motel with nothing but a note on a napkin telling me not to bother finding her." Tears were falling from her eyes in at a steady pace. She didn't bother to wipe them.

"I tried to find her, I really did! But she didn't want to be found." Dean didn't know how to handle the situation. He patted her arm.

"There there." He was running through the story in his head. He wondered how Sam was doing with LJ and if it's just a grudge that is keeping them from being a family. Dean was shocked when Blair pushed her head against his chest and started sobbing. He stroked her hair unsure of what she wanted. She looked up at him with a tear stained face.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I know you probably do not wanna deal with this since you're dealing with Sam and stuff."

"Dealing with Sam? What is that supposed to mean?" Dean asked, pushing the anger down.

"I mean the stuff with the disappearing act and him lying to you constantly about where he's at." Dean looked at Blair. How did she know that Sam was lying.

"Where is he going?" He pushed her from him and sat forward towards her.

"You know already. He is meeting with Crowley." That did it for Dean. The anger welled up inside him and he jumped to his feet. He angrily maneuvered his way to where Sam and LJ were.

Sam made his way to LJ. He saw her sitting on the bed turning a knife over in her hand.

"LJ? Can we talk?" He asked her, unsure of what she wanted at the moment. She waved him in.

"Close the door." She commanded, still not looking at him. Sam closed it gently and sat on the bed across from her.

"LJ, what's been going on with you?" Sam asked gently, hoping she would talk to him. LJ turned to him, eyes full of rage and hurt. She shook her head as she lowered the knife that was in her hand.

"You wanna know what's wrong? Why I never told you about her? Because I left her far behind in when I was 26 and she was 22. Yeah, we aren't twins. It's her fault he's gone." LJ's eyes began to well up with tears but she angrily wiped them away.

"LJ, talk to me." Sam moved closer and put his hand on her shoulder. She stared at it with hatred and Sam quickly removed it. Her eyes met his again and all he saw was a burning fire that has been fed for years.

"Killed who LJ?" Sam gently pushed her to talk.

"My fiance. She came to me one night while James and I were at a bar on campus. She knew not to come to me, that she should call and we would meet up somewhere. I promised her that I would be there for her, but we couldn't endanger the ones we care about. I still love her, but when I look at her, all I see is the night when James died. I tried to run away. I ran and I killed and.." LJ choked on a sob.

"Shhh I'm here for you. You can tell me anything." Sam rubbed LJ's back. He had never seen her show emotion like this before.

"Well, Blair came up to James and me and said that she needed money to pay back. I asked her who and we got into a fight about her and not being able to handle money. Well we were walking back to my dorm room from the bar and it was not too dark. But I saw this guy. It was the guy that Blair owed money to. She started to tell him she had the money, but he grabbed her and James. He was a demon. He gave me a choice, kill Blair or kill James. I told him to take me instead. I knew I was the one he wanted. Well, Blair stupidly stabbed him with a regular knife and got out of his grip. He only got pissed off and I pushed her behind me to protect her, but he.. he..." LJ took a deep breath.

"He snapped James' neck." LJ had been avoiding eye contact with Sam throughout the whole time she talked, but now she looked at him.

"I called 911 from his phone and I ran to my dorm. Blair and I packed my stuff and we ran. I couldn't face what happened there. I told her not to come after me and she did. We went to a motel room and I explained to her that we were too vulnerable together and we needed to separate. She didn't want to and said we should talk in the morning. After she fell asleep, I wrote her a note on a napkin. I told her that she would be safer without me and that... and that I was leaving her. I told her not to come after me because she wouldn't be able to find me. And well... then came the night at the reservoir and I needed her to talk to you since I couldn't get a hold of Garth. And now... all I see is that night." Sam's eyes weren't full of pity, a surprise to LJ. They were full of sadness and understanding.

"LJ, you can't blame her for killing him. In this life, the best thing we can do for the people we love is to make sure they don't know us. Blair is your little sister. She needs you. Dean and I thought we would be better apart, but we were wrong. We are stronger together, just like you and your sister." LJ looked at Sam with tears now streaming down her face. He pulled her into a hug.

"SAM!" Dean yelled angrily, almost kicking the door in.

"What's up Dean?" Sam asked while getting up. Dean punched Sam in the face, making him go down on the floor. Blair was behind him, looking smug. She saw LJ looking at her and turned to walk away.

"What the hell, Dean?" Sam grabbed his now bleeding nose as he got to his feet.

"Tell me the truth, goddammit!" Dean yelled, again swinging at his brother. LJ ran out of the room after Blair. Sam knew it was coming and blocked his brother from getting another good hit.

"Dean calm down! I'll tell you whatever you want!" Sam had Dean in a hold that Dean was trying to break. Dean stopped struggling and Sam let him go. He sat on the bed and rubbed his knuckles.

"You feeling better?" Sam asked, thoroughly concerned for why his brother was now acting weird. Dean was about to talk when he looked around the room.

"Where are the girls?" He asked Sam. Sam looked around not seeing either one.

"S_onuvabitch! _We've been tricked!" Dean exclaimed, jumping to his feet. He and Sam raced out of the room to see LJ and Blair on the floor wrestling.


	8. Chapter 8

When LJ saw Blair, she understood why she was so upset. This was not Blair. She chased the Blair that wasn't Blair down the hall and tackled her.

"Who are you?" She asked while wrestling with her/it.

"I'm Blair!" She yelled, trying to get away from LJ. LJ punched her in the face.

"OW!" She yelled. Sam and Dean came racing up and stopped to watch.

"Who are you! Where is my sister?" LJ got to her feet and pushed the Fake Blair against the wall with a knife to her throat. Sam and Dean walked over again.

"LJ, whoa chill." Dean went to grab LJ when Fake Blair rolled her eyes.

"Blair is back in the motel room in California. Oopsie." Sam and Dean looked at LJ who was shocked. The thing she was holding noticed her surprise and punched her in the face, running toward the exit. Dean was expecting something to happen and got to the Fake Blair before she could manage to escape. He knocked her out easily and tied her to a chair.

"Sam, I need to go get Blair. Please!" LJ begged. Dean tossed Sam the keys to the Impala and they took off to make sure Blair was alright. Dean watched as his brother and the female Hunter left. With a smile, he grabbed a sterling silver knife and slapped the thing awake.

"So, what are you?" Dean asked circling the imposter.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The thing teased him, flashing a smile in his direction. Dean held the knife close to the thing's arm.

"We can either do this the easy way," Dean grunts as he takes the knife and pulls it across the thing's skin, feeling it give way under the sharpness of the knife.

"Or the hard way." Dean finished. The thing had screamed and stared down at the cut on its arm that was sizzling and burning.

"You... are a shapeshifter." Dean wiped off the knife with a smile, happy that it didn't take too long to figure it out. He figured she-it- was a shifter before the test, but wanted to make sure.

"Next question." He began to walk in circles around the shifter, enjoying the view of it squirming uncomfortably.

"Who sent you!?" His voice boomed throughout the empty corridor, making the shifter jump.

"Listen, I really don't wanna be here so if you just untie-" Dean punched the shifter in the face to shut it up and placed his hands on the arm of the chair. He got right up in the shifter's face.

"Who. Sent. You?" He paused after every word to make his self more intimidating.

"Same person who sent the crocottas. You think little boy Luke is all innocent?" She-it- chuckled as if enjoying an inside joke. Dean thrust the knife into the abdomen of the shifter making it scream out in pain.

"Why? He could easily have killed Blair himself. Why would he send others to do his dirty work?" The shifter smiled at Dean and moved her-its- head to the side.

"Is that all you got big boy? Gotta do better than that to turn me on!" Dean rolled his eyes as he walked away. Dean walked back to his knife collection and looked for one that would hurt more than the silver one. He spotted it and grabbed it in one swift motion. He placed it on the shifter's neck, making her-it cringe at the burning sensation it sent throughout its body. It screamed out in pain at the touch.

"That's iridium, bitch!" Dean yelled, slamming the knife down into her-its shoulder.

"Who sent you!" Dean screamed again. When he didn't get an answer, Dean twisted the knife that was still in the shifter's shoulder, making it scream out once again.

"Okay, okay! Shit, I'll tell you!" She-it screamed. Dean pulled the knife out and stared at the thing. With a smile, it made a kissing sound.

"After we have some fun." And its eyebrows waggled at Dean.

"That's the just sick!" He exclaimed and slapped the shifter with the knife still in his hand. It left a mark on her cheek that made her-it cringe. After a few more hours of stabbing and slapping and punching, the shifter was breathing heavily. Dean was growing tired of the game it was playing, but kept at it. When he thought he wasn't going to get anywhere, it finally snapped.

"Crowley. He sent us. Me, the crocottas. There are vamps waiting for Sam and LJ with Blair right now. Demons are following them."

"Nice try, Crowley is dead!" Dean exclaimed while dragging the iridium knife down the shifter's long, tan legs. She-it screamed in pain.

"Please, just let me go! I told you in the beginning, it's Luke!" The shifter pleaded.

Finally getting what he wanted, Dean clapped the shifter on the shoulder.

"Oh trust me, I'll end your pain." He promptly grabbed a long silver machete and decapitated the Fake Blair. Without hesitation, Dean picked up the phone and called Sam. When the phone went straight to voice-mail, Dean left him a message.

"Dammit Sam, why do you never answer your phone when I have to tell you something important? Listen, vamps are with Blair, it's a trap from Crowley. There are also demons on your trail. Call me back!" He hangs up angrily and calls LJ's cell, hoping this is her most recent number.

"Dean?" It wasn't LJ who answered.

Sam and LJ rushed into the Impala. LJ had her head in her hands and was blaming herself for this mess.

"Deep down I knew it wasn't her! We never fought this bad! I would never want to hurt her like I tried to hurt that... that... that thing with my sister's face!" Sam could feel her anger as if it was seeping from her pores.

"LJ, calm down. I know a lot of back roads. We will be there faster than we got here." Sam assured her. "I should have tested her before we left. I knew something was off the minute she was startled by me waking up." Sam looked at her sideways but then looked back at the road ahead of them.

"Listen, I'm sure she is fine. Just relax. We will get there soon enough and make sure she is okay." Sam sounded more like he was trying to convince himself more than her. With a nod and a sigh, LJ laid back in the seat and rested her head against the window. They listened to the radio, a quiet classical station. Sam looks over at LJ and sees that she had dozed off. He pressed the gas harder, wanting to get there before the sun rose completely. When they were in California, the sun was in the sky, but it wasn't too late. LJ awoke and stretched her arms.

"Hey, Dean didn't call with any info did he?" LJ asked, stifling a yawn. Sam shook his head. He hadn't heard his phone ring or felt it vibrate. He took his phone of out his pocket and handed it to LJ.

"You know it's dead, right?" LJ's tone was flat. She was annoyed and cranky. She was also hungry, but wasn't going to stop unless they needed gas.

"Seriously! In the glove box there should be a cord that fits in it to charge it." LJ shuffled through a handful of cell phones and gave Sam a look. He shrugged and kept driving. They were almost there when Sam pulled to a stop at a flashing red light. A man stood out there with a stop sign and an orange yellow vest. LJ plugged in the phone when the man approached the car.

"Hey, are you lost?" The man asked Sam. Sam looked at LJ then back at the man.

"No, we know right where we are going. But thank you for your concern." Sam began to drive off when LJ gasped. Sam looked up and was welcomed with a fist to his face. The car door was opened and Sam was pulled from the car.

"SAM!" LJ screamed, jumping out of the car.

"Stay in there sweetheart or we kill your sister." The man flashed his black eyes at LJ making her stop in the driver's seat. The demon through Sam in the back seat and climbed in next to him.

"Drive sweet cheeks, or Sasquatch here gets it." LJ rolled her eyes.

"Where do you want me to drive." She asked the demon in her rudest voice possible.

"To the motel you little bitch!" The demon thundered in her ear. LJ put the car in drive and took off toward the motel, driving 20 miles over the speed limit. She was surprised when no cops pulled her over but figured that it was because they were possessed. When they got to the motel, the demon dragged Sam out and threw him on the ground. He then grabbed LJ by the hair and threw her next to him. Right away they were lifted to their feet by demons on both sides. LJ looked over at Sam whose nose was bleeding.

"Hmm, how much you wanna bet that Dean tried to warn us?" She asked in her smart ass tone. Sam shot a bitch face her way as they were dragged into the motel. When they got there, Blair was a bloody mess. Her face was covered in blood and her clothes were thrown on over cuts that were bleeding through. She was on the phone when Sam and LJ were dragged in the room.

"Oh, now they are here with the two goons." Her voice sounded hoarse and scratchy, like she was at a rock concert the previous night. But it has only been about four days.

"That's enough." A tall guy, almost as tall as Sam, said and clicked the phone off. He had dark brown hair, almost black, that was long, but not as long as Sam's. He was pretty attractive, especially in the leather he was wearing. He must have been the leader of them because everyone shut up when he spoke. He swiped Blair's hair to the side to reveal bites from a vampire. LJ's anger boiled as she lurched to push the guy away from her hurt little sister. The man holding LJ was not expecting her to move and only moved a few steps forward before pulling her hands across her chest and pulling her close to his muscular body. The handsome guy next to her sister smiled and cocked his head toward LJ.

"Hmm, striking similarities between you two. You could be twins!" The guy grabbed LJ's chin and forced her to look up at him. His hands felt as cold as ice and they sent a bad shiver down her spine. She held completely still as he got closer to her.

"Let her go, I've got her." The other guy let LJ go and stepped back. She stayed where she was, curious to see what this guy was going to do. Next thing she knew, his lips were on hers and she was pressed against the wall. His pelvis pushed against her harder against the wall as his hands were on her face. She was in so much shock that she kissed him back. Nobody had kissed her like that except for James-well, no one had kissed her since James. She was shocked when he pulled away and she wanted more. He stared into her eyes with a bad boy smirk on his face.

"Hmm, hungry for love?" He winked at her and kissed the side of her mouth. He began to trail down to her neck when Blair screamed.

"NO! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Blair tried to get up, but a force pushed her back. Sam pulled against the two demons holding him, but was unable to break away. He knew what was coming next even if LJ didn't. Blair looked at Sam desperately trying to break away and her heart broke. LJ tried to push the guy off of her, now out of her shock. She knew something was wrong when this guy was stronger than he should have been for his size. He looked up at her with cool blue eyes and smiled at her, revealing long, sharp fangs growing. LJ's eyes widened as she struggled to get away from him. He easily over powered her and bit into her neck, making her scream out in pain. In no time at all, LJ went completely limp in the attractive vampire's arms. He looked up, lips smeared with LJ's blood.

"Don't worry, I didn't take enough to kill her. She will be fine... For now."


	9. Chapter 9

"Blair? Are Sam and LJ there with you?" Dean asked. Why did Blair have LJ's phone?

"No? Please don't tell me they are on their way!" Blair's voice was hoarse and panicked. Dean heard someone whispering.

"Blair, are you okay? What's going on?" Dean paced around the room feeling useless talking on a cell phone and unable to do anything for the frightened girl.

"No, there are vampires. And Demons. They are trying to trap her. Please Dean, stop-" She stopped her sentence with a slight squeak of pain. He could tell there was a male with her, but couldn't distinguish what he was saying.

"Blair! Blair, are you alright?" He asked her, contemplating to steal a car or not.

"Uh Dean, I've been alone with demons and vampires for almost four days now. I'm not okay!" She sounded tired.

"Okay, wrong question to ask. But at least you're alive and talking!" Dean said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh, now they are here with the two goons." He heard her speak. There was a low chuckle and the sound of movement on the other line.

"That's enough." He heard the male voice distinctly and his blood ran cold. The line went dead and Dean cursed himself for not going with his brother and LJ. Dean tried to call Castiel, but had no such luck getting a hold of his angel buddy. Dean walked a few miles to the closest town and looked for a car to steal. Usually he only stole cars if the situation depended on it and in this case, it did. He needed to get to California, and fast! He decided to get a black Nissan Altima for the gas mileage. He slowly drove out of the parking lot as to not have anyone look in his direction, but floored it when he saw people run out of the convenience store waving their arms and yelling.

"Yeah, like that's gonna stop me from taking your car." Dean muttered staring in his rear view mirror. He wished that Castiel would answer him so he could get to California faster. After driving for almost a day, Dean pulls into a gas station only to realize he had no money or credit cards with him.

"Son of a _bitch!_" He exclaimed, kicking the tire.

"Dude, do you need help?" A guy came limping toward Dean. He was taller by about two inches. He was built strong and muscular. Something about his shaggy hair was familiar.

"Luke!" Dean exclaimed, putting his hand behind his back.

"Yeah, dude, I think Blair is in trouble. That, or she is just ignoring me." He seemed a bit upset. Dean decided he could get on Luke's good side then stab him in the back before he stabs Dean.

"Well, I need to fill up the tank, but I have no money." Dean tried to imitate Sam's puppy dog eyes.

"Dude, what are you doing with your face?" Luke asked as he pulled out his wallet. Dean noticed that the arm that was broken was perfectly healed.

"I thought your arm was broken?" Dean questioned the kid.

"Uh yeah. It was until I ran into this guy and he said he was an angel. He touched me and it healed, but my leg didn't heal as well as my arm did. The guy said he was almost out of juice and hurried away. I didn't even see his face." While they were talking, the car was filling up with gas. Dean motioned his head to the car.

"Hop in. Police may be lookin for it, but there are no other ones to take so we have to do what we have to do." Dean jumped into the driver's seat while Luke jumped into the passenger. Bad Company came on and Luke went to change it when Dean smacked away his hand.

"Dude, driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole." Dean glared at the guy next to him as they drove down the road. Luke held up his hands as if he was saying he surrenders and proceeded to gaze out the window. When they got into California, Dean's hands tightened around the wheel and he moved forward in the seat, determined. He went way over the speed limit, needing to get to his brother and make sure he was safe. And well, LJ and Blair... but Sammy always comes first to Dean. When they pulled into the town that the motel is in, Luke goes rigid.

"Dean... Please tell me that isn't a fire." Luke was pale white as he saw smoke. Dean ran three yellow lights and two stops signs to get to the motel where there was a huge fire blazing. Firefighters were there with a group of people with soot all over them. Dean jumped out of the car and raced into the group of people, not caring about anything but making sure Sam was okay.

"I'm sorry sir, but you cannot go in there!" Came a muffled voice as a fireman held Dean back.

"My baby brother is in there!" Dean yelled, pushing the firefighter out of his way. Racing into the smoke infested motel room, Dean began to cough.

"Sam! Sammy?" He called, jumping forward to avoid a burning pillar falling on him. He heard coughing and banging from the door all the way back, but there was too much fire in between him and the door.

"Dean?" He heard the muffled yell of his baby brother and knew that no matter what happened to him, he had to help Sammy. It was his job. With a deep breath, Dean took a few steps then ran as fast as he could. He jumped, almost too late, over the fire and debris that blocked his way. He was a foot away from being clear and landing in the burning pile of trash. He screamed in pain as the fire licked at his legs. He hurries to get out of the burning pile before he got burned any worse. He reached for the chair in front of the door when from out of nowhere comes a female vamp, full speed at Dean trying to stop him. He grabbed her by the hair and threw her behind him in the fire as he kicked the chair from the door. Sam and Blair fell out, coughing and staggering. Dean wrapped Sam's arm around his neck and supported him as he walked to the bathroom. He hoped it had a window big enough to climb through. Sam pulled back, making Dean looking at him.

"LJ" Sam hoarsely said, pointing with the hand around Dean toward the other closet that had nothing in front of it.

"I'll check it out, but you need to get out of here!" Dean yelled, pushing Sam and Blair into the bathroom. He watched to make sure they were escaping through the little window, just big enough for Sam to get through, before he ran to the other closet. He grabbed the doorknob only to be burnt by how hot it was from the fire. Grabbing the bottom of his shirt, he wraps it around the doorknob and yanks on it, but it doesn't budge. He looks up and sees that there is a huge burning pillar against the door, keeping it shut.

"_Sonuvabitch._" He curses and again yanks the door, making the pillar slide slightly toward him. He begins coughing, unable to breathe in the smoke filled room. Gather up courage, Dean kicks the burning pillar away from the door. After a few good kicks, it falls, bringing some of the ceiling down as well.

Sam watched in horror as the vamp bit LJ and sucked her blood until she was limp. He tried to help her, but was held back by two demons and another vamp.

"LJ! No!" He screamed.

"Don't worry, I didn't take enough to kill her. She will be fine... For now."

"You bastard!" Sam yelled, pulling all three of the guys with him as he lunged toward the vamp. The vamp smiled at Sam and opened the smaller closet. He dropped her from his arms, making her land with a hard thud. Blair and Sam both winced as they heard a crack. The vamp smiled as he shut the door.

"Let him go." He said while tracing his fingers along Blair's jaw.

"Um sir, are you sure? He can kill you."

"You dare question me!?" The vamp turned, his eyes turning almost gray. The one who spoke averted his eyes and released Sam. Sam stood there, knowing that this vamp was baiting him to attack.

"What are you waiting for, Hunter?" The vamp asked, his back turned to Sam. He traced his fingers along Blair's hairline and down to her neck where he felt her aorta vein. Her heart beat was steady and he smirked at her. She glared at him with glossy eyes. The vamp untied her when he heard a familiar British accent.

"Hmm, a little chilly in here, isn't it?" Sam turned quickly as saw Crowley, standing there as if he wasn't almost killed a few days ago.

"How are you not dead?" Sam asked, eyes narrowing.

"I could ask you the same thing, Moose." Crowley walked toward the vamp.

"Thank you for your time. Leave." The vamp grabbed Crowley by his throat and lifted him off the ground.

"We made a deal!" Crowley snapped his fingers and all the vamps in the room burst into flames except the one holding Crowley.

"Deal was you get the sisters, the Winchesters, and the other tall kid here and I would help you catch the Hunters who killed your mate. It seems we are missing Dean Winchester and the other tall kid. Deal is off." With another snap, the vamp holding Crowley was in flames and stumbled onto the bed, catching it on fire as well.

"Isn't that a shame." Crowley had his minions shove Sam into the other closet while he grabbed Blair and shoved her in as well. Then, he grabbed the chair and blocked it so that Sam wouldn't be able to bust his way out. Wiping his hands off, he smiles at his minions and disappears, meanwhile lighting the rest of the hotel on fire. Sam smells the smoke and begins trying to break the door down, but cannot do so. Blair is on the ground staring up at Sam. She is too weak to stand and is still losing blood.

"I'll get us out of here." He coughed and again tried to burst the door open again. After what seemed like an hour of trying to bust the wall down, Sam slumped against the wall. He was holding his now aching shoulder, hoping Dean would find them before the fire did. Smoke was filling up the small closet fast, so Sam grabbed shirts and shoved them between the crack at the bottom of the door to keep the smoke out. When Sam felt as though he was going to pass out from the fire burning in his lungs, he stood up and started banging on the door once again.

"Dean?" He called, hoping his brother was there. Within a few minutes, Sam fell through the door that Dean had opened. Dean grabbed Sam as Sam grabbed Blair. Dean put Sam's arm around his neck and started leading him to the bathroom when Sam remembered LJ.

"LJ." His voice was scratchy and it hurt him to speak. He pointed toward the other closet that the vamp had dropped LJ into.

"I'll check it out, but you need to get out of here!" Dean pushed Sam and Blair to the bathroom and pointed at the window. Sam hoisted Blair up easily and pushed her through, trying his hardest not to hurt her. After she rolled to the side to let Sam through, he used the rest of the strength he had left to pull himself through the tiny window. He barely fit through it, but he made it. He laid on the ground, breathing fresh air into his lungs when he heard Blair cry out in pain. He rolled onto his side and with blurry vision, he saw what looked like Luke standing over Blair.

"Luke?" He asked, blinking and trying to clear his vision.

"Yeah, it's me." He crouched and checked out Blair. He rolled her over, making her cry out.

"You are not going to be fun in bed anymore. Hope that baby died." He looked at Sam who had a confused look on his face. Luke walked over to him and moved so he could whisper into Sam's ear.

"Yeah, she was my hot ass. But I got her pregnant. I hope they both die." Sam had a fire of anger burst through him, giving him energy. He grabbed Luke by the throat and squeezed as hard as he could. Luke struggled after he lost his breath, but Sam had a strong grip. Luke had underestimated him at this moment in time.

When Luke had gone limp in Sam's grip, Sam continued to squeeze the life out of him.

"Just because she is better than you in every way, does not give you the right to be a complete dick!" Sam through Luke away from him as he crawled over to Blair. A gasp of air told them that he was still alive, but Sam paid him no mind.

"You okay?" He asked, wishing he had some water. She nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Sam lifted her up just as he saw LJ pushed out the window. She was completely unconscious and Dean could not move her. Sam gently set Blair down and gingerly picked LJ up so Dean could get out. Just as he climbed out, three firefighters came running around the corner.

"My God! You're a hero!" One guy exclaimed, pulling Dean into a hug. The firefighters ushered the Hunters to the ambulances that were standing by, not noticing Luke who was waking up. As they were rounding the corner, Dean looked over his shoulder in time to see Luke with a long crowbar and he was about to hit Sam over the head with it when Dean grabbed his wrist.

"Nobody hurts my brother if I have anything to do about it." He then elbowed Luke in the face while twisting the hand with the crowbar. Luke went down hard, but staggered to his feet. He tried to punch Dean, but Dean easily avoided it while planting a hard punch on Luke's jaw. A loud crack echoed throughout the field as Luke fell to the ground, knocked out. Dean wiped his face and walked to the firefighters and the people he was growing to love more and more each day.

"This is the guy who started it. I caught him around the corner with a gasoline can." Dean winked at Sam, letting him know that everything was going to be okay.

**The End :)**


End file.
